Black and Yellow, Red and Gold
by LesbianLoser
Summary: Just a few Brittana one-shots. These are all Glee/Harry Potter crossovers and they are all very gay. This is actually just a combination of two stories I already had uploaded, Gay Sharks and Brave, Little Lion. Rated T just to be safe and because there might be language.
1. Nothing Wrong

**Disclaimer: Still don't own glee. Still sad about it.**

There is nothing wrong with two girls being in love with each other. There is nothing wrong with two girls holding hands as they walk to class. There is nothing wrong with two girls exchanging chaste kisses around campus. Some people didn't see this way. Some of the wizards that went to Hogwarts were brought up by extremely strict, conservative, Christian parents that believed love could only be between a man and a woman. These people were wrong and Brittany and Santana loved to demonstrate how wrong they were.

Today was no different. The pair was hanging out in the courtyard, sitting in between the columns, talking. Every wizard had to pass them on their way from the dining hall to their houses. As the students began to trickle out of the dining hall, the couple got slightly more intimate, hands brushing on thighs and kisses being pressed to temples. There was no ridding each other of clothes, but the simple displays of affection were enough to make the homophobic witches and wizards shake the heads and the ones who supported them aw and "relationship goal". Then, out came Draco Malfoy and his posse.

The Malfoy's were a despicable family, everyone knew that, but not only did they despise "mudbloods", the whole family wretched at the idea of homosexuals. Draco was the biggest homophobe in the whole school and his loyal followers felt the same. Draco strutted out of the dining hall just in time to see Santana give Brittany a peck on the lips. Disgusted, he strolled over to the pair to shame them for being such sinners. "Listen you two," he spat at the couple, "There are first years here. You'll turn them gay if you don't cut that out. You two need help. You're sick."

Under normal circumstances, Santana would have lashed out and hit Draco with a stunning spell or her harsh words. Brittany, seeing her girlfriend tense up at Malfoy's comment, took Santana's face and pulled the girl into a passionate kiss. The Latina melted into the kiss. She could hear Draco's sounds of disgust at the display as she kissed Brittany harder. "Dyke," Draco spat at Santana. Even he knew better than to directly insult Brittany. Santana would be even more violent if her girlfriend was insulted rather than herself.

Santana replied to his comment the only way she could without breaking the kiss; she flipped him the bird. Santana smirked as she heard Malfoy scoff and she pulled Brittany closer. When they heard Draco walk away, the girls broke their kiss and pulled back just far enough for each other's face to come into focus. Brittany searched the chocolate brown eyes she loved so much while Santana begins to count the freckles smattering her girlfriend's face. "I love you so much," the Hufflepuff said lovingly. "I love you, too," The Latina replied.

She gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and hopped off the ledge. "C'mon," she said, taking Brittany's hand and helping her down as well, "You need to go work on your Divination homework and I'll see you tonight," she added with a wink. She kissed the blondes forehead gently and reluctantly let go of her hand and walking away towards her house.

 **Author's Note: Ok so a few people said they wanted me to write a fic of Brittana creeping out the homophobic students so I just decided to add it onto this. I hope you liked it. I do a lot of things like this so go follow/ favorite me for more. Thanks for reading and ~Stay Classy~**


	2. Meet me at Midnight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter. If I did, both would be much better places...badly written, but better places.**

Santana and Brittany, like all normal couples, had a night-time ritual. They would finish dinner early and go for a walk around Hogwarts until curfew. They'd talk about their day, their upcoming NEWTS, and they'd probably spend most of the time seeking out and kissing in front of the homophobic witches and wizards. At curfew, they'd have to say goodbye, go back to their dormitories, and wait until all the professors fall asleep. Once the last professor (usually Snape) fell asleep, Santana would sneak from the Gryffindor dormitory to the Hufflepuffs' to cuddle with Brittany. Well, sometimes they'd cuddle. Other times they'd do "other things", trying to be quiet enough not to get caught. Today was no exception.

After they're nightly stroll, they part ways with loving words. Brittany goes to the Hufflepuff common room and begins her Divination homework that Santana will no doubt have to help her with. Santana blends into the rambunctious herd of students in red. She'll stay up socializing with her house, surely turning Puckerman down at least once, before she'll slip away at midnight in the midst of the chaos. When the clock strikes twelve, Santana steals a glance at the Marauder's Map that that boy Harry had foolishly left out, _again._ All the professors are either asleep or in their studies pacing. Santana jumps up and, making as little noise as possible creeps towards the portrait covering the door.

Right as she thinks she'll get away with sneaking out yet again, a firm hand wraps around Santana's wrist. She turns to face the offender, ready to fight to get to her love, when she sees that the body the hand is attached to is Puckerman's. "What do you want, Puck," the Latina asks. The Beater has the sense to keep his voice down. "Where are you going? If you get caught out after curfew, you won't be allowed to play at the Quidditch match tomorrow and we can't win without our best Chaser and Captain," the mohawked boy says in a frenzy. "It's none of your concern," Santana states, pulling her arm free of Puck's grasp. "You're going to see Brittany, aren't you," the boy asks, stopping Santana in her tracks, "Aren't you," he repeats. "Why can't you see she's not worth it? There's nothing serious between you two. She's just another notch on your bedpost, just someone you mess around with. It can't be real, you're both girls. Whatever you two 'have' it's not love."

Santana lashes out. No one says what her and Brittany have isn't love, no one! She turns and punches him across the face, causing the remaining students in the room to turn their attention to them. Santana, however, isn't satisfied with just punching him. She grabs the bleeding boy's shirt collar, pushes him against a wall roughly, and whispers in his ear with poison in her voice, "I love Brittany more than you can fathom. And if you _ever_ say that what we have isn't love, that we aren't made for each other, you will never hear the end of it. Because that would be a lie, and bad things happen to _boys who lie_." She lets go of the Beater's collar and storms out of the common room.

Brittany is the only one left in the Hufflepuff commons, the fire illuminating her parchment. It's twelve- fifteen and she's beginning to worry that Santana was caught. Just as she was about to pack up her parchment and quills, she hears the special knock, Santana's special knock. The blonde bounces up and pads to the door. When she opens it she's greeted by a hug that knocks her breath out. "Hey," the Gryffindor says, "Sorry I'm late. Puck was giving me a hard time and had to be taught a lesson." "Santana," Brittany scolded. "I know, I know," the Latina says, totally whipped, "Come on, let's cuddle!" Brittany can't help but laugh as Santana pulls them to the couch in front of the fireplace and guides the taller girl to rest her head on Santana's chest. Both girls let out a sigh of happiness. "I love you," Santana says. "I love you, too, San," the blonde replies. They spend hours on that couch talking, cuddling, and a bit more until finally, the girls fall asleep in each other's arms.

 _The next morning_

"Oh, not again," is the first thing Brittany hears when she wakes up. Sunlight is streaming through a window and onto her face, also illuminating the faces of many Hufflepuffs in their lower years. "What are you all doing up? What time is it," Brittany asks, not even caring that her and Santana are slightly exposed from the previous night's sexcapades. It's not the students had never seen it before. "It's almost time for breakfast," said the fifth-year that had just walked down the stairs. "Thank you, Cedric," the blonde replied, loud enough to make Santana stir. Brittany giggled and shooed the younger children away. Brittany booped Santana's nose and the brave, strong Gryffindor giggled, scrunched her nose, and blindly flail her hand the way of her "attacker". The blonde couldn't hold in her laughter at the sight of her brave little lion being so, for lack of a better word, adorable.

"Come on. Up," Brittany said, climbing off Santana and hitting her with a pillow. The Latina grumbled and threw the blanket over her head. "Get up and get to breakfast. You have a match today." The Gryffindor uncovered her head and stared at the blonde, "Kicking me out so soon?" "Yes, now up," Brittany said, dragging Santana off the couch. "Fine, I'm going. Kiss," she asked, pouting out her lower lip and putting on her puppy-dog eyes. Sighing, Brittany leans in and give the girl a quick peck on the cheek. "Now, that's all you're getting until after the match. We can't have you going out on the pitch all love drunk," she states, pushing the pouting Latina out the door.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, girls, and everyone in between! I hope you liked this little one-shot here. Feel free to review with constructive criticism, regular criticism, questions, and comments. And yes, I know that it wouldn't be proper timing to have Harry have the map while Cedric is a fifth-year but deal with it! I have to thank my friend Audrey for inspiring this fic. Honestly, Audrey, do something with your summer instead of just e-mailing me fanfiction ideas (but don't stop cause then we'd both be doing nothing). Again, thank you for reading, bye, and as always… ~Stay Classy~**


	3. Gay Sharks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee (if I did things would be nicer) or Harry Potter (also would have gone differently). I wish I did, but I don't.**

"I can't do this. I give up!" The blonde pouted and sat down. "It's too hard!"

Her girlfriend sighed and crouched down in front of her. She took out a piece of chocolate and handed it to the Hufflepuff. "Come on, Brittany," she said, "I know you can do it. Try one more time" They'd been practicing Brittany's patronus since dinner and it was getting late. " I just can't do it, San," the taller girl said, almost in tears now. "Hey, hey," Santana cooed, pulling her girlfriend into her arms. "You can do this," she said, "I know you can. Just try one more time, for me." Brittany looked into those deep, brown eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Fine," she said, standing up, "I'll try one more time but you owe me some sweet lady kisses."

Santana stood close behind her held Brittany's hand, guiding her wand. "Remember," she said, "Expecto Patronum. " "Expecto Patronum, got it," Brittany muttered to herself. She closed her eyes and focused on the happiest moment she could remember:

 _xXxXx_

 _The last Quidditch match of the year is a nail biter. The teams from Slytherin and Gryffindor face off in the air. The teams are tied and both Seekers have their eyes on the Snitch. As Santana scores another goal for Gryffindor, their Seeker grabs the flying, gold ball and the game is over. The whole East side of the pitch erupts with screams of celebration from almost everyone who isn't in Slytherin. Brittany races down the wall of benches towards the exit the Gryffindors always leave from hoping to catch Santana. As the team walks by victoriously, Brittany spots her girlfriend. "Hey, San. Good game," says the the Hufflepuff lovingly. "It was, wasn't it?" There goes Santana with her classic HBIC attitude. Brittany couldn't help but smile and kiss her girlfriend's cheek. In response, the Latina looks around, making sure that McGonagle wasn't around, before pushing Brittany up against the outer wall of the Quidditch pitch and kissing her with all the passion that had built up throughout the day without seeing her in any classes. "I love you," the shorter girl whispered in between kisses. This stopped Brittany in her tracks. This was the first time Santana had said that she loved her. "I love you, too," Brittany replied before pouncing on her girlfriend's lips again. They stayed there, caught in their passion, until Dumbledore came by and politely cleared his throat to alert them of his presence._

 _xXxXx_

"Expecto Patronum!" Brittany cast the spell with all of the strength and happiness that she found in that memory. A bright blue light came out of her wand and took the shape of a beautiful dolphin that began to swim around the room. "San! San, I did it," she yelled, even though the Gryffindor was right behind her. Brittany turned around to face her girlfriend, who was staring at the blue dolphin dumbfounded. "What's wrong," asked the blonde. Santana said nothing, instead pulled her own wand from her boot and casted another Patronus charm. Blue light poured out of the Latina's wand and formed into another graceful dolphin that "swam" to Brittany's. They turned away from the magical marine mammals to face each. "I'm so in love with you," Santana said, placing her hands on the taller girl's hips, pulling her close, "Proudly so." At these words, Brittany was at a loss for words. All she could do was melt into Santana's kiss as their patronuses dances around them. When they finally pulled away for air Brittany said, "You know, dolphins are just gay sharks." Her girlfriend looked at her like she was the cutest thing ever (and in Santana's eyes, she was). "Just kiss me," the Gryffindor said, pulling Brittany's lips to her own.

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys and girls and everyone inbetween! Thank you so much for reading my Glee/Harry Potter crossover. If you have any comments, questions, or constructive criticism, please leave them in the review section right down there. I have to give credit to my friend Audrey the Potterhead for this idea. Thanks, Audrey. If you liked this, please go read a few more fictions by me. It really means a lot. Bye! ~Stay Classy~**


End file.
